Baseboard management controllers (BMC) are micro-controllers configured to monitor the status of an electronic device such as a computer, network server, or other hardware device. The BMC can include a plurality of sensors and communicate data received from the plurality of sensors regarding the status of the electronic device with a system administrator. However, if a BMC malfunctions, the electronic device will not be monitored and can cause abnormal system operation. Restoring a BMC requires an engineer to manually program the BMC.